Forum:Team Guard Effects?
As a lance user, having a gigantic shield to hide behind, I've always wished I could also protect my team mates. I was thinking maybe that guarding an attack would invalidate the rest of that attack to some degree. Like a monster does a charging attack, and someone with a gaurd ability such as a lance were to block that attack, it would reduce the damage that attack would further do by like 50% or something. A Greatsword might reduce it by 40% while a SnS might reduce it by 20% or something. Basically the point is that anyone who's hit by the attack after it's made contact with the gaurd takes the reduced damage. Bolt style projectiles would obviously be negated by a gaurd attack as they always have. Not sure how they'd program that kind of effect with a beam attack though. Thoughts? confusions? - Falen i know what you mean about this idea, i often try and block attack from my friends by shield bashing a firebal or block a jhens rock though, it would just be good if you could either weaken or stop attacks for you alliesWyvren s 20:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- I wouldn't suggest negating the attack entirely, that would make guarding entirely too powerful. Oh and how to do you post your name/signature? I'm new to these forum -Falen One person blocking shouldn't reduce the power of the rest of the attack, but maybe if people could "join in" on a block, the effectiveness of guarding would be increased by either the number of people, the other weapon type, or both. Cobalt32 23:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- How would you manage a stacking gaurd strength based on multiple people blocking? You would have to factor in distance, otherwise a Lancer could just raise his shield on the opposite side of the area and increase the strength of his allies gaurds. If you made an actual linkup system where the players would have to be in a specific formation to lock into the combined gaurd, you might run into complications when tyring to organize multiple people in split second decisions. Even then it doesn't sound like it would benefit those who aren't or can't gaurd at all. Maybe I'm missing something though, care to elaborate? The concept behind my idea is, for example, a monster swings it's tail at two hunters. The first person is a Lancer who blocks the attack, realistically (and I use that word at the risk of laughter because this IS a video game after all) the tail swipe would be slowed down after impacting the shield. Technically the tail swpie might not even hit the other hunter who happens to be standing behind the lancer, though in game mechanics it would. In any case, momentum of the attack would be reduced after hitting an object, and so anyone hit afterwards would be hit less hard. Now I don't really know a lot about coding, but I suspect that a simple cause and effect programming could easily adjust the damage of the blocked attack. ANyone have insight on how MH is programed and could enlighten me? - Falen (until someone tells me how to properly sign, I'm doing this) ---- @Falen: Say for example you have two guys hunting a monster, one with a Lance, and one with an SnS. The monster tries to attack them, but they both guard at once. With my idea, if the two are close enough to each other, instead of blocking individually, the one with the SnS will get behind the one with the Lance (they'll always get behind the one with the better shield) and brace himself, stabilizing the Lance user and increasing the effeciveness of the block (less knockback, stamina expenditure is split between them, etc). This may work with three or four Hunters, but I'm not sure. The person who blocks first will determine which direction they are facing, and out of all the hunters joined in, whoever has the best guarding ability(SnS